Rush
by peniqudeplata
Summary: Riley needs a fix.  MM light bondage. Characters are only mine but for this brief moment and I make no claims otherwise.


Riley was aching for a fix; he hadn't felt the rush of adrenaline from combat in nearly a month. He double checked the address in he hand, two nights ago his unit had destroyed a nest of vampires and he had let one go for this information. Extracting the address of the blood house he managed to look as if the vampire had escaped before his team arrived and dusted the hostile. Ignoring the warnings of a werewolf in the area he had sought this place searching for the rush he knew would come. He was knocked into the surrounding brush as a red streak hit him from the side. Rolling as he hit, Riley found himself looking into the eyes of an angry wolf. Hot saliva dripped onto his face as the teeth were bared in a menacing growl.

"Get up slowly," the werewolf growled, "You run and I will kill you." Riley was dragged down the alley and thrust into a dark van as the wolf man crawled in and locked the doors. "Why would you go there?" The wolf appeared puzzled. Riley tried to bluff failing miserably as the wolf growled, "Shut up, Liar. I can smell the lie you were aroused, excited by the place. Now all I can smell is disappointment and desperation it's like a sickness in you."

"The rush the high I get from their bites knowing I have what they need," Riley snarled.

"You want to be afraid? Want to feed a monster? It's your lucky night," the wolf man said a light shining with anger in his eyes. "I need a pet and you will do nicely."

Riley was suddenly terrified as his clothes were shredded and pulled from his body by sharp claws. "No, please no," he begged as the wolf pinned him and began to lick and nip at his neck and chest. A moan escaped as the teeth and tongue found a nipple teasing it until it was hard and red. Riley squirmed and struggled to escape as the mouth moved to the other side of his chest. A hand reached up and slapped him flat stilling the struggles momentarily. Razor sharp teeth grazed his neck as he was tied arms over his head; feet spread wide apart exposing him to the wolf. The hands and mouth resumed their exploration and Riley whimpered as his body responded to the handling.

"Oh yes my pet, you enjoy this don't you?

Riley cried out as a sharp pinch to his balls was applied. "Answer me pet or I'll beat you until you learn to respond."

"No, no I don't want this don't like it," the soldier cried out earning a series of sharp hard slaps to his butt.

"Stop lying Pet!"

"Not your pet, not enjoying…ugh!" Another slap this time to his over sensitive leaking cock; Riley shivered confused conflicted his head screaming this was a violation, his body eagerly seeking more contact.

A growl vibrated the hard length as a hot tongue rasped over the stinging erection. Cold metal snapped around the aching cock. "There pet I wouldn't want you to come; I might just think you were enjoying my attentions."

Riley screamed as the over long tongue licked his hole before slicking inside, stretching and teasing him. Fingers followed until four rammed in and out massaging his prostate on every stroke. He felt his cock encased in hot wet heat as he passed out convulsing in a dry orgasm. Riley woke to icy cold water as the wolf man poured it over him.

"Wakey, wakey Pet, it's not time to sleep." Riley moaned as the fingers wiggled still buried deep in his body, relentlessly they palpitated stimulating him forcing yet another orgasm with no release. Tears ran freely as he cried his need to the night. Suddenly before he was even aware his ankles were released and he was flipped face down then pushed up onto his knees. The furry body pressed against his back, teeth worried at his neck and shoulders. Scrambling to escape the attentions only worked to spread his legs further apart, he froze as a hand reached and grasped his purple leaking cock stroking it steadily. The pause gave the wolf man time to reattach, Riley's ankles to the floor preventing him from further escape. A scream ripped from his throat as a hard hot large object rammed in not stopping until it was fully encased in his body. Sobs shook the soldier as the wolf man gave him no time to adjust pounding in and out of the abused hole. He felt it swell and lengthen stretching him even more, stars burst behind his eyes as it continuously scraped his prostate. Pain slowly faded to pleasure and sobs of hurt changed to begging pleas of release. Poised on the edge of release riley screamed in frustration as the hips stilled.

"Don't stop! Oh god don't stop let me come," he begged.

"Are you enjoying this pet?"

"Yes please more let me come."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You I belong to you please," sobbed Riley. "Oh god please can't wait!"

"As you wish."

The wolf growled as hips once more drove the hard cock into the snug channel. Teeth bit down on a shoulder as the cock ring was released, both came howling as their release came hard and fast. Breathing was ragged and labored as Riley collapsed spent. Ropes were gently removed as he was turned over and the wolf man shrank back to his human form. Hands petted and soothed the soldier as the now smaller body moved to lie on top of his.

"Ri, you really okay," asked a concern filled voice.

Riley nodded "Yeah I'm good. Thank you, you gave me what I needed tonight."

"I love you babe. I want to make you happy; much as I hate taking you like that the wolf reveled in making you submit to us. You belong to me Riley; always. I won't ever let you go."

I love you too, Oz. It's okay I don't want anyone else, you make me happy."


End file.
